Tina - Mike Beziehung
Die Tina-Mike Beziehung, am häufigsten genannt Tike, ist eine romantische Beziehung zwischen Tina Cohen-Chang und Mike Chang. Sie werden auch als Chang'' ''Squared, 'Chang-''Chang''' oder Team Chang bezeichnet, aber diese sind weniger verbreitet. Sie werden von Artie Abrams als Asian Fusion bezeichnet. Überblick Sie sind das einzige Paar bei Glee, dass die ganze Staffel über zusammen bleibt. 'Staffel Eins' [[Balladen|'Balladen']] Bei der Balladen Zuordnung zieht Tina zufällig Mikes Namen aus dem Hut und aus ihnen werden Partner für die Wochenaufgabe von Mr. Schuester. Die jeweiligen Balladen waren in der Serie weder zu sehen noch zu hören. [[Der Traum macht die Musik|'Der Traum macht die Musik']] Eigentlich wollten Tina und Artie zusammen performen, aber Artie möchte, dass Tina sich einen anderen Parnter sucht, so wählt sie Mike Chang. Er tanzt mit ihr zu dem Song Dream a Little Dream. Einige interpretieren dies als Vorahnung. 'Staffel Zwei' 'Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten' Tina macht offiziell mit Artie Schluss und geht mit ihrer Beziehung mit Mike an die Öffentlichkeit. Sie sind im Flur zu sehen, als sie sich an den Händen nehmen, außerdem tanzen die beiden zusammen im Chorraum und stehen nebeneinander, während Sunshines Vorsingen für den Glee Club. 'Britney/Brittany' Die Beiden teilen sich ein Küsschen, nachdem sie herausfinden, dass sie beide keinen Zahnbelag haben. Später als Rachel ''The Only Exception'' singt, kuscheln sie miteinander. 'Duets' thumb|left|140pxMike und Tina sitzen während allen Glee Proben, in dieser Episode, nebeneinander. Wegen Mikes Angst ein Duett zu singen, hilft Tina ihm einen Song zu finden, der zu ihm passt. Tina unterstützt Mike und macht ihm Mut, das Duett mit ihr zu singen. Als er kurz vor ihrer Performance nervös ist, hält sie seine Hand und versichert ihm, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Nach ihrem Auftritt umarmen sie sich liebevoll. Als der Club für das beste Duett stimmen soll, schreibt Mike Tinas Namen, mit einem Herz umrandet, auf seinen Block. 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' Während Carl den Song Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? singt, legt er Mikes Arm um die Schulter von Tina und sie tanzen miteinander. Tina ist beeindruckt und stolz, als Mike freiwillig die Rolle des Frank-N-Furter spielen will. Während der Time Warp Performance ist Mike als Eddie und Tina als Columbia verkleidet. In The Rocky Horror Picture Show, fühlt sich Columbia zu Eddie hingezogen. 'Never Been Kissed' Mike und Tina sind zum ersten Mal im Flur der McKinley zu sehen, Mike verrät Tina Sams Geheimnis, um nicht erregt zu werden (sich Coach Beiste vorstellen). Tina meint, sie sollte dies gleich ausprobieren. Sie beginnen in einem leeren Klassenzimmer miteinander rumzumachen, es geht schnell heiß her und Tina stellt sich Beiste vor und murmelt laut "Beiste". Ihr ist es peinlich, deshalb läuft sie schnell weg und lässt einen eifersüchtigen Mike zurück, als er Coach Beiste im Flur sieht, sagt er zu ihr, sie soll sich von Tina fernhalten, da er denkt, die beiden hätten eine Art Beziehung. Mike singt zu ihr bei ''Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind''. 'Furt' thumb|184px|Auf der Hochzeit von Burt und Carole.Mike wird von Tina massiert, nachdem die Glee Jungs (außer Finn) sich für Kurt, mit Karofsky angelegt haben. Während des Hochzeit Songs singen Mike und Tina harmonisch ein paar Zeilen von ''Marry You''. Mike nimmt Tina dabei hoch und wirbelt sie herum. Beide sitzen mit Sam, Quinn und Rachel auf der Hochzeit zusammen. 'Special Education' Tina denkt Mike würde sie Brittany betrügen, da dieser mit ihr, wegen den Sectionals Vorbereitungen, viel Zeit verbringt. Aus Eifersucht kleidet sie sich wie eine Cheerleaderin (dennoch mit Gothic Eigenschaften), das zeigt ihre Unsicherheiten darüber, dass sie denkt, nicht gut genug für einen Football-Spieler zu sein. Nachdem Missverständnis geben sie sich einen "Asian Kuss". Als Tina wieder zu ihrem früheren Stil zurückkehrt, bemerkt er es, hierbei wird deutlich, dass er sich um Tina sorgt, egal wie sie aussieht oder wie sie sich kleidet. 'The Sue Sylvester Shuffle' Tina und Mike tanzen zusammen im Proberaum. Später, nachdem Tina dem Football Team beigetreten ist, um die Glee Jungs, vor allem Mike, zu unterstützen, wird sie von einem gegnerischen Spieler zu Boden gerissen. Mike ist sehr besorgt um sie und läuft sofort zu ihr hin, er lächelt erleichtert, als er merkt, dass es Tina gut geht. 'Silly Love Songs' Die beiden sind sehr verliebt während des Valentinstags und das zeigen sie auch deutlich. Als Puck ''Fat Bottomed Girls'' singt, spielen Mike und Tina kokett in ihren Stüheln miteinander. Mike tanzt mit Artie, als dieser [[P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)|''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)]] für Tina und Brittany singt. Am Ende des Songs, sagt Tina, dass sie Mike liebt. Mike nimmt Tina huckepack und Tina spielt dabei mit seinem Ohr, eine spielerische Geste, die er liebt. Später singt Tina ''My Funny Valentine ''für Mike, bricht jedoch mitten drin ab und heult, sie liebt Mike so sehr, das es wehtut, Mike kümmert sich um sie und bleib an ihrer Seite. Am Ende der Episode sitzen sie zusammen im Breadstix und schauen sich die Performance der Dalton Academy Warblers an. 'Comeback' Nach dem Valentinstag läuft die Beziehung von Tina und Mike nicht mehr so gut. Tina verliert das Interesse an Mikes Bauchmuskeln und spielt während sie sich küssen Spiele, wie z.B. Angry Birds. Mike tritt der Band von Sam, The Justin Bieber Experience bei und Tina gefällt sein neuer Style. Nachdem die Band [[Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber)|''Somebody to Love]] gesungen haben, läuft Tina auf Mike zu und gibt ihm eine liebevolle Umarmung. 'Blame It On The Alcohol' Auf Rachels Party tanzen die beiden zusammen und küssen sich. Nachdem die New Directions [[Blame It (On The Alcohol)|''Blame It (On The Alcohol)]] gesungen haben, macht sich die betrunkene Rachel an Mike ran und meint zu ihm, wie "großartig" sie ihn findet. Tina zieht Mike eifersüchtig von ihr weg. 'A Night of Neglect' Sie sind beide Mitglieder des Denkers Vereins der Schule. Als Tina nach ihrer Performance beim Benefiz Konzert weint, da sie von der Bühne verscheucht wurde, tröstet Mike sie. Und Tina gratuliert Mike nach seinem Solo Tanz auf der Bühne. 'Born This Way' thumb|leftAm Anfang der Episode meint Mike, dass Tina blaue Kontaktlinsen trägt um ihre eigentliche Augenfarbe, braun, zu verdecken. Als Rachel und Quinn ''I Feel Pretty/Unpretty singen, küsst Mike Tina auf die Wange. Tina gesteht sich ihr Problem ein und meint, dass sie perfekt ist, genau, wie sie ist, dafür kriegt sie Mikes Respekt und sie fangen daraufhin an, sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen, Will zieht die beiden auseinander. 'Rumours' Tina deutet an, dass sie und Mike möglicherweise schon Sex miteinander hatten. Des Weiteren nennt sie ihre Beziehung mit Mike "McTina Cohen-Chang Chang." 'Prom Queen' Tina und Mike gehen zusammen auf den Abschlussball und tanzen und küssen sich. Sie machen auch ihr Abschlussfoto. Als Brittany wild mit Mike tanzt wird Tina eifersüchtig. 'New York' Als Quinn die "unbeliebten" Mädchen im Glee Club, mit jemanden der diese liebt, aufzählt, ist Tina unter diesen Mädchen. Außerdem ist Brittany, am Ende der Episode, der Ansicht, dass Mike und Tina heiraten werden, und meint, dass sie dabei sein und ihre kleinen asiatischen Babys sehen möchte. Trivia *Falls das Paar heiraten würde,wäre Tinas Name "Mrs.Tina Cohen-Chang Chang." *Mike scheint mit seinem Erbe verbunden zu sein, während Tina oft versucht das "asiatische" zu ignorieren. *Tina bezeichnet ihre Beziehung mit Mike als "McTina Cohen-Chang Chang". *Sie sind das einzige Paar, dass währen der ganzen Staffel zusammen blieb. Kategorie:Beziehungen